


【常胜X艾迪森】停电事故

by frozen



Category: Dorm Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen/pseuds/frozen
Summary: 停电之夜的一辆假车。





	【常胜X艾迪森】停电事故

常胜上完美术课还去邮局拿了编辑填错地址的退稿，回到宿舍的时候已经夜深了。

他开门，屋里是黑的。

“我回来啦……”

没人应。

——都不在吗？

他伸出手去摁电灯，摁了两下都毫无反应，多半停电。零号宿舍在校区外，找人修都很困难。一贯倒霉的长颈鹿叹了口气，开始一边给宿管拨电话，一边小心翼翼地在一片黑暗中挪着小蹄子摸柜子里的蜡烛。

这个时候他听到了一点声音。

“谁谁谁谁在那里！”常胜一蹦三尺高，刷地伸出连接在自拍杆尽头的手机，好像挥出一把长剑似的。

声音是从沙发那边传来的，手机屏幕一点点的光亮下，那里似乎堆了一团柔软的抱枕……

然后那抱枕又漏出了一点声音。那调子朦胧含糊，介于梦呓和呻♂吟之间，调子长长软软的拖行在暧昧的黑暗里，让小处男一阵惊慌。

而更让他惊慌的是这团软绵绵的东西他好像还认识。

“艾艾艾艾艾迪森，你你你你你怎么了？！”

抱枕软绵绵地在沙发上翻了个个儿。黑猫细长的身体柔软地伸展又蜷缩，还是只有不成型的咕哝传过来。

“哇哇哇哇哇……”常胜愈发紧迫地翻找起了蜡烛，点着的时候抖抖索索差点燎到自己的毛，他发现室友多半不对劲，但不知道为什么，沙发那一侧奇妙的气氛和声音居然让他一时哆哆嗦嗦地不敢靠近。

“行了。”

幸好这时候一个厌烦困倦且冰冷的声音援救了他——冰冷是物理上的，冰箱打开了一个小缝，阮翔的话语伴随着冷气和零食的香味飘了出来，“你就不能正常点说话吗？”

“他他他他他——”

“没事。”只闻其声不见其人的刺猬说，“也没喝醉。只是不小心中了一招……大概有人在他的杯子里下猫薄荷了。”

“哦……”常胜终于镇定了一点儿，“那、那怎么办啊……阮翔你不出来帮帮他吗……而且都停电了为什么冰箱还在运作啊……”

“我用阮翔科技在宿舍内安装了独立发电，确保非常事态下必要设备的运行。”刺猬的声音有条不紊且心安理得，显然沙发上的那坨室友完全不属于他“必要”的范畴。

“你不用管他啦。又死不了，药效过去就好。”

语罢，冰箱干脆利索地关上了。

显然阮翔是绝对不会管了。贾英雄一点动静也没，大概是带领小弟在哪里通宵火并。如果他就这么回地下室，艾迪森就会被丢在这儿晾一晚上。

“……”长颈鹿举着小蜡烛半晌，还是没能战胜自己的良心，鼓足勇气往沙发挪了过去。

“在沙发上过夜会着凉的……”

艾迪森迷迷糊糊的在沙发上做出一个在清醒时候绝不会做的猫科动物伸懒腰的动作，肉垫发出挠人的沙沙声刮过柔软的沙发表皮。昏黄的光芒勾勒出黑猫塌下去的后背细长的轮廓，他整齐（且过于风骚）的粉色西装被揉乱了，裸露出一截毛绒柔软的腰身，也许是种族天赋，那里真是细得惊人——

调音师！调音师！好像有什么奇怪的bgm响起来了！快关掉啊！

常胜要去拉他的手僵在半路。

“嗯……？”幸好，光线似乎让他恢复了一点点神志，艾迪森翻过身来，“什么……唔……谁……”

他的话语里掺杂着柔软的呼噜声，仍然不能自已地蹭来蹭去，尾巴尖儿在地面啪嗒作响。烛光下猫咪的瞳孔并没有理所应当地收缩成一条细线，而是仍然不正常地放大成圆滚滚的状态，这让常胜一瞬间想到某些为了让自己显得更上镜的猫科模特儿，她们会在后期ps自己的眼睛，因为圆圆的瞳孔会让猫咪的脸孔显得更加甜美可人，纯洁无辜。

……这对眼前的黑猫显然也适用。他看上去可爱极了（长颈鹿不得不在脑内狂扇自己一百个耳光并告诫自己艾迪森的本性）。

“……”艾迪森就这样借着常胜僵直的手盯着烛火看了好半天，终于，一丝理智之光刺穿了猫薄荷带来的混沌，“常胜？我……该死！唔……哪个傻【哔——】在我酒里下药……嗯……别被我抓到！”黑猫吐出一大堆【哔——】和【哔——】【哔哔——】的怒骂，但其中又夹杂着呻吟，声音甜蜜得可怕。他气急败坏地想要爬起来，可脑内塞满的棉花糖让他四肢失调，反而径直滚下沙发，顺带着弄掉了一大堆杂物。

之后常胜眼睁睁地看着摔倒在地毯上的艾迪森跪趴起来，尾巴摇摇摆摆，对着一团正慢吞吞越滚越远的毛线团……黑猫在那里僵了几秒钟，好像在和最后的理智天人交战，而毛线团掉出的线头还在越拉越长……

他终于屈服了，发出一声咪呜扑了过去（和不情不愿的样子相比这声响却很雀跃），四肢不协调地跟粉红色的毛线缠成一团。

冰箱不动声色地拉开一个小角度，一根机械臂伸了出来，啪嚓啪嚓一套连拍，然后又缩了回去。

“阮翔！你他【哔——】的别趁火打劫……唔……”被快门声激得炸起了耳朵后面的毛，艾迪森往冰箱那边奋力挣扎了一下，但被缠满四肢的毛线绊倒了，他绝望地试图理清这团乱麻，但在两三次动作之后就又陷入了本能的陷阱，开始快乐地呼噜着踢蹬毛线。

“……还是把他抱回房间吧。”常胜决定。

这个过程应该很容易的，因为艾迪森已经被他自己玩耍的毛线捆得严严实实的了，不可能做出什么反抗的举动，但实际操作起来却完全不是那么一回事。彻底陷入迷糊之中的黑猫在发现毛线没得玩了之后立即转移兴趣，一直在用他的额头磨蹭长颈鹿的脖子，热乎乎的呼吸灌进领子里，痒痒的。小处男紧张成一根硬木板，尤其当一根柔软灵活的东西缓慢攀爬上他的大腿的时候他手一滑直接把艾迪森丢了出去——

功亏一篑。

已经被送进屋的艾迪森还是没能躺到床上，而是摔在了床前的地板上，同样，被他用尾巴勾住的长颈鹿也无法幸免，跟他倒成了一堆。

“艾艾艾迪森你你你你醒醒……”常胜紧张得要哭了。

“怎——么了？”黑心侦探笑出声，那种轻飘飘的语调证明他一点也没清醒，“我没事……”他的手和腿都被捆得很严实，衣服乱七八糟，呼吸声却恍惚而快活，整只猫好像一个被打包得很好的礼物，只差一个人来拆开包装了，温热的声音伴随着他充满诱惑力的嗓音吹拂在长颈鹿的耳朵边，让那只耳朵转动得好像警车上的警灯一样。

艾迪森看着那只耳朵，仿佛觉得很有趣，于是一口咬了上去。

具有小倒刺的柔软舌头碾过薄薄的耳朵，常胜小小地尖叫了一声，一动都不能动了。

“常胜……”那只猫含着他的耳朵，声音因为舔舐而含糊湿漉，“嗯……你还……”

他的声调突然变得清脆而甜美，“想念你的……小姐姐吗？”

常胜张开嘴，说不出话——也没法说话，他的嘴被堵住了，当然，同时堵车的还有他的脑子。

猫咪柔软雪白毛发下的嘴唇是粉红色的，柔软又带着酒精的气味，他的舌头该死的灵巧，带着一点点瘙痒的感觉卷过常胜的口腔，一下子就吸走了小处男百分之八十以上的灵魂。

常胜的头脑里大放烟花，脑浆则咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡，他的眼前五彩缤纷，四肢则在甜蜜中融化，幸好艾迪森已经被捆得很严实了，否则后果难以预料——当然，他现在是没有空余的理智去思索这种问题的。

他完全呆住了。

甚至连“这是我的初吻啊啊啊！”这样的抱怨都没有。

“嗯……你真冷淡……”黑猫发出呼噜呼噜的抱怨，蜷起双腿在他身上磨蹭着，在被五花大绑的时候这可是一个高难度动作，但猫的身体就是这么柔软得仿佛液体，可以随意拉抻和对折。艾迪森叼住他校服的一颗扣子，然后它就不可思议地打开了，“话说……这……里是床上吗……”

常胜一动不动，浑身滚烫，任他非礼，整个人仿佛仍然在宕机之中。在他的纽扣全部失守之后，他才终于重启成功似的长抽了一口冷气，猛地弹跳起来，一把将艾迪森丢上床铺，自己则狂奔下楼，全然不顾不够高的门框磕在他的脑袋瓜上撞出一声脆响。

半晌，他又冲回楼上（门框再次咚的一声），脸上可疑的一片湿润和潮红，而手里攥着的冰水壶里面只剩下小半壶了，“你……你喝太多了，需要补充一些水！”

他闭着眼睛，哆哆嗦嗦地靠近床，仿佛勇者勇赴魔窟。

正好，艾迪森此刻正觉得床上太空了。

 

……就这样，一夜过去。

 

“让我找到是谁干的，他绝对会后悔……”早晨（其实天色已经不早了），艾迪森衣冠整齐，一边扶着额头一边从楼上下来，喃喃自语。

“太丢脸了，”他坐在客厅，恍惚地灌了好几口牛奶，“我！居然被人下药？！一世英名就要蒙上污点了。”

“更丢脸的是别的吧。”阮翔吃着薯片在一边补刀，“你昨晚用出浑身解数要勾大傻个上床，别抵赖，霍金全看见了，你教坏了我健全的机器人。”

“哦谢特。”艾迪森把脸埋进粉红色的肉垫里，“我不是在做梦。”

“……虽然我不觉得这个很丢脸啦。”

“对，勾引人是你的日常。”刺猬说，“但问题是大傻个居然坚持住了，他照顾了你一晚上，然后今早去校医院了。”

黑猫喃喃自语，“难怪我的床铺血迹斑斑……”

“你，”机械臂指着他的鼻尖，“用尽浑身解数，居然没把这个家伙搞定。虽然你当时脑子坏掉了……”

“传出去你会砸掉招牌。”

“……常胜，他没事吧。”艾迪森回想了一下堪比凶杀现场的血痕，心有余悸。

“肯定有事啊。你买点补血的东西去慰问一下吧。”阮翔事不关己地说，但话语最后也不由掺杂进几分敬佩，“我都有点对他刮目相看了。”

对艾迪森来说，昨晚发生的事，显然是他一辈子都没遇到过的。

他作为一个富有魅力的男性，勾搭上过大学里所有的女人。而作为善于伪装自己的“女性”，他又迷倒了所有出现在酒吧的男人。

……只是常胜，他不属于这些男人和女人之中的任何一种。他是那个独一无二的，一片赤诚的，注定沾不上便宜的小处男。

“……”艾迪森点了一根烟，停顿了一会儿，带着笑意叹了口气，“唉，小傻【】。”

这声音中带着几分好感，也带着几分惋惜。

 

Fin.


End file.
